


you're super cool

by MatchaChocolate



Category: Reservoir Dogs (1992)
Genre: Contemplation while being fucked, M/M, Mirror Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:01:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22922998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatchaChocolate/pseuds/MatchaChocolate
Summary: first posted on tumblah himbofreddynewandyke.tumblr.comobvs larry prepared and lubed freddy he is a considerate lover!! i just couldnt figure out how to smoothly work it in! I didnt know how to smoothly work it in that larry smoothly worked it in lol :^)))))
Relationships: Freddy/Larry, Mr. Orange/Mr. White (Reservoir Dogs)
Kudos: 79





	you're super cool

imagine larry going over freddy’s apartment for the first time, and as soon as he sees the full length mirror he pulls freddy over and tells him to press his arms on either side of it and fucks him from behind in front of it

and when he sees in the reflection that freddy’s eyes are closed, tells him to open them, “look at yourself baby, look how beautiful you look” but freddy usually uses his mirror to have deep conversations with himself, sometimes even prays in front of it with his cross on the wall right next to it, and he’s been doing both a lot more since he became mr orange, and now he’s a conflicting mess of emotions staring at himself naked, sweaty, debauched, being taken by a man he loves who doesnt even know his name, a man who’s murdered people, a man he’s going to betray in a few days

larry reaches a hand around to jerk freddy off in time with his thrusts and the intensity of it makes freddy scrunch his eyes closed again, his arms are shaking as he holds himself up but he doesnt want to press himself against the cool glass, worried that the weight of him and larry will break it. he feel simutaneously overwhelmed and disassociated, out of body, doesnt even realise he’s come til he hears larry mutter “good boy” while kissing his neck and looks down to see the splatter of semen on the lower half of the mirror

**Author's Note:**

> first posted on tumblah himbofreddynewandyke.tumblr.com
> 
> obvs larry prepared and lubed freddy he is a considerate lover!! i just couldnt figure out how to smoothly work it in! I didnt know how to smoothly work it in that larry smoothly worked it in lol :^)))))


End file.
